This invention relates to a toy motor car circuit that a motor car may be lifted by an elevator and descending by its own weight from the toy to the bottom of an elevating means along an attached inclined lane or ramp.
Heretofore, customary movable motor car toys almost always employ a spring prime mover or an electric motor. Accordingly, they can perform nothing but run uncontrollably on a plain floor.